Heartbreaker
by Krazy 13
Summary: No need for summary, it's all inside. T for swearing and ex-slash. Oneshot


**AN: Decided to do some oneshots since all communication between Partners in Crime have been abandoned. I got so bored. Plus my Cody (Straight- no offence) and Ted (Straight- the one with the broken ankle) musi decided to pester me. My Teddy, Coddles and Evi musi are out and about whoring themselves out to anyone and everyone with a dick. Gets them off me back so I'm not worried. **

* * *

><p>"Teddy. Please. Don't do this!" screamed a 13 year old teenager as she stood in front of her brother, crying. "Please, you're not sane right now! Please Teddy!" She was screeching at her 28 year old brother as he stood in front of her with a 22. standard pistol aimed at her heart. "Cody!" She heard some ruckus behind Ted and looked over his shoulder to see the brunette. "Please, help! He's gonna kill me!" She backed up against the wall and slid down it so her knees were brought right up to her chest.<p>

"Ted stop!" Cody screamed at his best friend trying to talk some sense into him. Ted turned to face him with a sad look in his eyes. "Teddy, stop it please! I love you!" That made Ted's heart crack. Cody stopped loving him when he played with his heart and broke it."Put the gun down. You're aiming it at Davina!"

"No! You should've thought bout that when you started fucking Bennett on the side. This is your fault, Cody! I drank the whole bar. I took the damn drugs. I done everything you hate and for the first time in months I'm feel fucking alive! More alive than I ever were with you. But now it's time for you to die." Ted turned the gun from his crying sister to his now crying ex-lover. "You ruined everything Runnels. You tore out my heart and ripped it in two all the while, you have the_ audacity_ to say you still love me. You destroyed my life and my heart. You're getting what you fucking deserve. A fucking bullet through the brain and maybe one through the heart for good fucking measure." Cody whimpered. He'd never heard Teddy talk like this. Yeah, he got caught. But he didn't enjoy it. He bloody hated it. He was more being raped than anything else. No one would believe his story. Before he got with Ted, he was an infamous Man-ho, sleeping with half the guys and gals on the roster and then the many ring rats he picked up off the street and after the show. Everyone would say he would've enjoyed it. They didn't believe that Cody could be tied down due to his infamous history. Ted looked past the whoring and saw a kind, sweet, man who had yet to find real love. He had got so fed up with it, he had to whore himself out in the rare chance of finding it. When Ted walked in on Stu buried deep inside of Cody. He realised everything that everyone said was true. He couldn't take it. The lies about how Cody 'loved' him. Ted did everything in his power to stop himself from committing suicide, though it would be for a fitting cause. He should have never trusted Cody. He was too forgiving and nice and that was a problem. He had to man up. So he strutted down to the bar without a care in the world. He drunk the whole place out. He could always hold his drink but Cody wouldn't let him drink. He went to the convenience store and bought a pack of 20 Mallboro. He smoked them, one after another, coughing like a 20 year smoker. Cody wouldn't let him do that either, said it could ruin his career. Ted was sick of Cody this and Cody that. He decided to rebel against all his morals and do what Cody wouldn't let him do. He found a drug dealer on the corner and bought high quality cocaine. Round about 65% pure. Not high enough to kill but enough to make him on a unnatural cloud 9.

"You don't mean that, Teddy!" Screeched Cody before Ted interrupted him.

"Yes, I fucking do! You played with my heart, you broke it and ripped it into shreds. Now, it's time for you to pay." Ted flicked off the safety and aimed the gun. He cocked it and saw the look of pure fear cemented on Cody's face. His baby blue eyes glossy with tears. Ted shut his eyes and

_BANG!_


End file.
